Chartette (Wonderful World)
Chartette is a playable character in the Doujin fighting game: Wonderful World. She is known for having a Sword bigger than Guts' Dragonslayer. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Powers & Stats Tier: 7-C+ to likely 6-B+ (Just with her JUST BREAK move alone; which damages over 50% of the opponents health.) Name: Chartette Origin: Wonderful World Age: 17 Gender: Female Classification: Dog-Type Beastkin, Swordsman, escapee. Powers & Abilities: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superhuman_Physical_Characteristics Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability], [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Manipulation Earth Manipulation], can spin in the air with her Zweihander, Ignores the infinite avoidance system rule (A rarity for fighting games, though a standard in the verse.), Dog Senses (Potentially), High Defensive properties, Can destroy any form of rock formation with her Rock Break, or Terra Break SKILLS, Attack Potency: Large Town (Eventually defeated Sabe, who is the Verse's final boss; who is Large Country+ at Hard Mode.), possibly Continent (Fought at least 19 other opponents in Hard Mode before fighting Sabe; almost twice as many opponents as a typical Arcade Mode in other fighting games, which have typically 8-10 fighters in that mode. (Attack Potency keeps getting higher as the Verse keeps adding playable characters...)) Speed: Peak Human (Suffers from "Fiona Mayfield Syndrome"; AKA barely being able to lift a giant sword) Lifting Strength: Well over [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human Peak Human] (Despite not being playable, Chartette has lifted "Heathrod", who is 125 kg. She can stab her sword to the ground, and effortlessly throw him across the area.) Striking Strength: Class EJ (Chartette's FINISH SKILL: Terra Break can destroy whole areas, Mountains included despite gameplay only showing it as an effect. Her Verse's Combobility is similar to that of GUILTY GEAR.) Durability: Large Mountain Level (Survived Chartette's Finish Skill that given the right criteria, can cause an explosion, has survived MANY hits at one time in a combo) Stamina: With the largest Weapon in the verse, while she can't lift the weapon sometimes, most of the time, she can effortlessly lift it in combat, making her as strong as the Golems that wield it Range: Has the largest weapon in the verse, so it can reach farther than extended human reach for others. Standard Equipment: Mittens (What? They're cool!), her Zweihander. Intelligence: Is usually on the run from society because of her collar, so she has to learn the cartography of all of the Wonderful World to survive, has Dog Senses (Possible.) from her part Dog DNA. Weaknesses: Crybaby, Heavily dependant on her Twin Sister Claudette, Is restricted by her Collar (Has a low chance of skill/Counter Gauge increase; Is that collar magic?), and her sword's heavy weight (Prevents Airdash, and Double/Triple/High Jumps.), Electricity Manipulation (Something Duna can do.), "Liz" (Who hates anything Dog.), Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void Impact:' Chartette's O Ability. Counts as the typical Counter of a fighter, except when timed, it does just as much damage to the opponent is opposed to her. *'Giant Wedge:' One of Chartette's other abilities. Air Dash, & Multistage Jump are disabled, and only air Guard is allowed in single jumps. *'Submission Collar:' The last of Chartette's abilities. Her Skills, and Counter Gauge are unlikely to rise in power. *'Upper Swing:' Chartette slashes upward to the other side. *'Rolling Slash:' Can be tapped repeatedly for more damage. Chartette, while in the air, can slash an opponent while rolling in the air as many times as long as the air permits. *'Heavy Tail:' Chartette hits the opponent with the end of her Zweihander's handle. *'Spiral Typhoon:' Chartette Spins upward with her Zweihander, dealing massive damage even for SKILL standards. *'Drill Blade:' Chartette thrusts her Zweihander at the opponent, dealing more damage than the usual SKILL. *'Rock Break:' Can shatter the earth below Chartette, does incredible damage, depending on how far away the opponent is; the farther, the better. *'Terra Break:' Chartette's FINISH SKILL. The only move in the verse that can create craters beyond human comprehension. No matter where the opponent is, they'll see the true power of having the Earth cracked in two, or at least, crumble a mountain. Basically a better version of Rock Break. Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Beastkin Category:Swordsmen Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Doujin Game Character Category:PC Game Fighters